I'm in Love With a Wonderful Guy
by Laughing-Rabbit96
Summary: England gets caught singing and dancing... alone... in his own house. How sad. BUT someone comes to the rescue, non?


"Dum da da da dum da da da dum da da da... duuuuum~!" _Quick breath as we come to a ritardando... aaaand..._

"I'm as corny as Kansas in August~

High as a flag on the... fourth of... July..." His voice slowed just a bit on the last few words, but he caught himself and smiled, pushing on.

"If you'll excuse an expression I use~

I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love~

I'm in love with a wonderful guy~!"

Arthur began humming the instrumental part of the song to himself as he waltzed around his living room, pretending there was someone for him to hold. Though his voice was a bit too low to reach the normal woman's octave, he just settled for singing it his own way, an octave lower. A wide smile was stretched from ear to ear and his eyes were closed, as if he knew the steps by heart. He continued twirling around, his toe catching the corner of the rug only once.

"I'm as trite and as gay as a daisy in May~

A cliché coming true~!

I'm bromidic and bright~

As a moon-happy night~

Pouring light on the dew~!"

Neglecting to hear the latch on the door jiggle, Arthur continued waltzing and singing into the final refrain.

"I'm as corny as Kansas in August~

High as a flag on the fourth of July~

If you'll excuse an expression I use~

I'm in love, (she's in love), I'm in love, (she's in love~)," he sang, slowing the words down with each part, so that each word took at least a second or more to sing.

"I'm in love with... a... wonderful... GUY~!" Arthur belted, throwing his arms up in a Y shape and spinning around, giddy and grinning.

His face dropped. With wide eyes and a slightly agape mouth, Arthur managed to remember to breathe.

"F… Francis... Wha... What are you doing h-here...?" he asked the man standing in front of him with a shaky voice as his arms slowly returned to his sides.

Francis stood in the doorway, his baby-blue eyes seeming to smile behind a perfect poker face. He leaned a bit to his left, with one dress shoed-foot crossed behind the other and one hand sitting nicely in its designated pants pocket. A loose, light green shirt draped itself over his delicate shoulders and went a little past his waist, showing off his collar bone and necklace. His pants were simple, too- just a pair of comfy lounging pants that looked like nicer pajama pants that you can actually wear in public and not look like a bum. His stubble was neatly trimmed and his pale blonde hair was pulled back into a lazy ponytail; lazy and loose, but not to the point of sloppy.

"Ah... I was just een ze neighbor'ood and... wanted to say 'allo," the Frenchman explained a little uncertainly. He looked at Arthur's now red face and ears, wondering if he should even ask.

Arthur nodded shakily, his emerald eyes still wide, but searching around the room and finally landing on Francis' eyes.

"And...?" he asked quietly, not knowing what to do with his arms.

Francis straightened his posture and flipped his tied-back hair onto his back with a flick of his wrist, a habit he'd acquired. With a small smile, he answered, "'Allo."

"Ah-" Arthur started, but caught himself, shaking his shaggy head with cinched-up eyebrows. "A-Anyway..." He looked around, suddenly remembering his manners. "W-Would you like to come in?"

"Oh? Oui."

Francis came out of the doorway and into the living room, allowing Arthur to awkwardly shut the door.

"You can... um... take a seat, if you'd like," he said quietly, motioning to the Victorian-era couch and chairs without meeting Francis' eyes.

With a small "hmph," Francis walked over to his friend and grabbed his smaller hands, beginning to dance around the room with him.

"W-What are you _doing_?" Arthur hissed, his face glowing with embarrassment.

"I'm waltzeeng wees you, Arsur. What does eet look like?" He tilted his head as he continued to lead the waltz.

"That's not dancing! _This_ is dancing!" Arthur shook his bangs from his eyes and hurriedly took the lead, waltzing all flustered-like.

Francis chuckled. "Arsur... You are too..." He brought his face closer to Arthur's. _"Tense."_

"BLOODY HELL!" Arthur yelled, throwing up his hands and waving them around. "You!" He pointed to the other man accusingly, heaving. "Sit down. Now."

He busied himself with going to prepare tea as his guest took a seat towards one side of the couch.

"So... Arsur... I was wondereeng-" Francis began, talking a bit too much to himself.

"What? I can't hear you from the kitchen! Speak up!" Arthur called back, flushing slightly as he poured the boiling water from the teapot into the cups.

Francis cleared his throat, facing the kitchen. "I was wondereeng eef... non... _what_ you were just seengeeng to yourself."

Silence could be heard from the house as Arthur's pink-tinged face turned a dark burgundy color as he set down the tea cups shaking in his hands. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and finished making the tea. He looked at the two small cups, staring at his distorted reflection in the tea as he placed one cup on each saucer with a 'clink'.

"... Arsur? Deed you 'ear me zat time?" Francis asked a little louder, leaning forward in case he needed to get up.

"Yes, yes. I heard you, frog," the Brit answered with his usual stuffiness, smirking with distaste as he came back into the living room with the tea. "Here you go."

"Ah, merci." He graciously accepted his friend's tea, smiling widely as he did so. It wasn't every day that Arthur would just make him, or anyone else for that matter, a cup of tea without a deal trailing off of the tea cup.

Arthur took a seat on the chair farthest away from his guest, crossing one leg over the other and lightly blowing on his tea. "Be careful; it's hot. ...And you're welcome."

Francis' eyes flickered between his friend and the steaming tea in his own hands, eyebrows just barely scrunched.

"So, Arsur, you said you 'eard me, oui?" he asked, taking a dainty sip of the tea and regretting doing so. _Ah! Mon Dieu, zat's 'otter zan I expected! My poor sroat... now eet's all burnt..._

"I already _said_ I did, you git," Arthur sneered, giving him _that_ look- the I-still-can't-believe-that-you're-this-much-of-an-idiot-look. "It's called 'A Wonderful Guy.' I was... Well, it was just (my favorite) part of it."

Francis thought for a moment, trying to figure out why the name and tune sounded so familiar. He sat one leg over top of the other, laying his one arm over it as he asked, "And just what eez eet from? I feel like I know eet, but..."

"A play- or musical, rather- called 'South Pacific.' It takes place, incidentally enough," he said with a chuckle, "during World War Two, on an island in the southern portion of the Pacific Ocean. In the scene where this song comes in, the main woman, Nellie, gets proposed to by a French man named Emil. He leaves and she starts singing this lovely..." He paused for a moment, realizing who he was talking to again. "A lovely, waltzy song about how much she's in love with this wonderful man, which is Emil."

He looked at Francis, awaiting a question or two he knew he'd have. Francis just looked back at him, grinning.

"And just 'ow do you know all zees?" Francis asked him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Oh!" His blue eyes widened. "You were een zees play, per'aps? Am I correct?"

"In it?" the Brit asked in disbelief. He laughed, setting down his tea on the little table between the couch and the chair he was sitting in. "No, no, frog. I was never the theatrical type, but I was invited, once, to see a performance being done by a quite prestigious school- _the_ most prestigious school in all of England, I might add. The Queen and I were both special guests that night, and it was simply splendid..." He trailed off, smiling to himself as the memories came back to him.

"You... liked eet, I take eet?" Francis asked, taking this time to scoot over to the side of the couch that was closer to Arthur.

"In a few words or less, yes," Arthur answered, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Hm... Maybe I 'ave not 'eard of zees... Ah, well..." He hung his head a little, his wavy bangs falling over his face.

"Did you want to know why that song is so special to me, Francis?" Arthur asked, looking at his friend with a mere twinge of worry.

"Eh? I wasn- Oui. I would like to know."

"It's because that song spoke to me... I'd bet anything that the song that'd 'sing' to you would be 'There Is Nothin' Like a Dame,' wouldn't it?" He laughed again at his own joke. Upon seeing that Francis, however, hadn't even cracked a smile, he stopped. "What's the matter with you?"

Francis shrugged nonchalantly. "Noseeng."

Arthur eyes him suspiciously, sipping his tea again.

"Ah, Arsur...?" Francis spoke quietly, rubbing the side of his tea cup with his thumb.

"Yes?"

"You sang zat last part... een a funny way, non?" he pondered, looking Arthur straight in his eyes.

"Funny? What made it funny?" Arthur asked, his tone changing to defensive.

"Ah! Not een a _bad_ way, mon ami! You just... Hm..." He thought for a minute with a hand stroking his stubble before exclaiming, "_Zat's_ eet! You went back and fors between seengeeng 'I'm een love' razzer loudly and zen 'She's een love' softly. Pourquoi?"

"Uhm... The soft part is where the other ladies would sing back to Nellie." Arthur fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair, twisting and wringing his hands.

"And pourquoi did you seeng eet softly?"

"Because... Otherwise, it would sound strange to sing both parts out by myself, right?" Arthur looked at his friend, one hand held palm-up.

"I suppose eet would. ...May I try to 'elp? Eet might make eet easier...for you," Francis suggested, inconspicuously scooting a few inches closer.

Arthur eyed him suspiciously. "…Why?"

Francis merely shrugged, tossing his friend a light grin. "Why _not_? Eet's not like anyone weel _know_, 'Eaven _forbeed!_" He laughed at his own dramatization.

"...You...erm..." The Brit sighed. "... Be the other ladies, then?"

"Bien. Anytime you'd like to start ees fine wees me."

Arthur studied Francis' face for any hints of teasing or sarcasm, but, upon finding none, decided to go ahead and sing.

"I'm in love~"

"She's een love~"

"I-I'm in love~" _Wow... He has an absolutely stunning voice! I wonder if he took lessons of some sort..._

"She's een love~"

"I'm in love~"

"She's een love~" _Oh, Arsur... What a voice you 'ave... *mental chuckle* C'est magnifique._

"I'm in love~" _*mental sigh* Only two of these left..._

The two gently moved towards each other as their singing became slower with each line.

"She's een love~" _'Ow many times do I 'ave to say zees?_

"I'm in love~"

"She's een love~"

"I'm in... love~" _Last one..._

"She's een... love~" _Last one?_

In perfect synchronization, the two sang in a barely audible whisper, their faces only inches apart and their bodies leaning over the furniture.

"_I'm in love with... a... wonderful... / He's een love wees... a... wonderful..."_

The gap between their lips closed, both pairs of eyes shut. Francis' hand gently caressed Arthur's jaw while the other wrapped around the back of his neck, running his long fingers through Arthur's coarse hair. After a moment, Arthur decided it was his turn and wrapped both arms around Francis' neck, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss.

They pulled away, staying within an inch or so of each other. They smiled, meeting the others' eyes and whispering the last word of their song, both of their faces tinged pink.

"_You~..."_

* * *

Translations (even the easy ones):

Ritardando – Not a foreign word, just a musical term for slowing down

Oui – Yes

Non – No

Merci – Thank you

Mon Dieu – My God/Goodness

Mon ami – My friend

Pourquoi – Why

Bien – Okay

C'est magnifique_ – _It's magnificent

* * *

**A/N**

**Heya, guys! LaughingRabbit here to bring you a little bit of FrUK cuteness. We had musical rehearsal today, and that song got stuck in my head. I've been singing it for hours- literally. I always talk/sing to myself in the shower, and, somehow or another, I came up with a FrUK idea with this song. I really hope you all enjoyed it and, if you haven't seen South Pacific, you really should. It's fun, cute, dramatic, and dorky all in one play!**

***coughcough* (Here's a link:) after YT, paste this /watch?v=OcUEjKU7Qi8 It's great X3**

**Laughing-Rabbit96, signing out.**

**P.S. Didja get the Revolutionary War reference? Eh? EH? *nudges side***


End file.
